


celestial bodies

by roseticos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (yes), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Magic, a.k.a mortal mingyu and and immortal soonyoung have a quiet moment together, correction: soonyoung Is the stars, if it feels like there's a lot of sexual tension there probably is oop, is soonyoung a deity?, lapslock, something like that, soonyoung loves the stars, space magic?? space magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseticos/pseuds/roseticos
Summary: “you think this isn’t written in the stars,” the older suggests. “but it is. if anyone knows, it’s me.”





	celestial bodies

mingyu knows that it’s the calming spell keeping him from pulling away, delicate fingers charting patterns into his back as they dart across the warmth of bare skin. his nerves prickle at the feeling, mind clouding in sweet bliss as soonyoung moves slowly against him.

 

had he been trapped in a similar situation with a different partner, mingyu might panic, but soonyoung is not a stranger in the slightest. he knows which spots are his weakest, which divots in his skin elicit a shiver, a minuscule thrill.

 

it’s not the first time that mingyu has dared to enter soonyoung’s room, only to be pulled into it to stay. it seems that there is little choice for him. the only solution within practicality for soonyoung is a dip in the cosmos.

 

when the older’s touch stills against the small of his back, he feels the pressure of soonyoung’s forehead against his, so he opens his eyes.

 

the sky waits for him. it reflects in soonyoung’s eyes and imprints constellations to his cheeks as faint sunspots. mingyu wants to connect them, trace the stories on his skin, but his arms feel like lead at his sides.

 

soonyoung’s gentle smile grows as he arranges himself to be comfortable on the younger’s lap. his legs wrap around his waist, pressing their bodies closer together. he brings his hands up to do what mingyu wishes he could and frames his face, light touches flitting across his cheeks.

 

in the silence of the room, soonyoung’s breath is the only thing he hears. “mingyu,” fills the gap in the air, quiet and gentle. “you’re very pretty.”

 

tapping the younger’s lips, soonyoung hums a soft enchantment, but mingyu doesn’t know of its meaning. at his words, he forces a sigh to escape as a calm, heavy feeling settles over the rest of him.

 

soonyoung brushes back mingyu’s hair, petting the tan locks. he becomes so sensitive to touch, mingyu’s weight leaning into his hand wherever he places it.

 

somewhere between his whimpers, the younger says something about how mortals aren’t meant to be complimented by deities, but soonyoung can only say that they are.

 

“you think this isn’t written in the stars,” the older suggests. “but it is. if anyone knows, it’s me.”

 

mingyu doesn’t find the strength to protest. his words die on his tongue and soonyoung steals them with a kiss. the universe floods from his fingers that comb through his hair and massage that spot on his hip, and mingyu goes pliant.

 

when the younger opens his eyes, the universe waits for him. he is pulled to soonyoung’s chest, a number of planets and infinitesimal stars floating around their bodies, glowing and spinning around them like a mobile. mingyu wants to hold them, but he’s tired against the older. deities have that effect, sometimes.

 

“do you see them, baby?” soonyoung prompts him, knowing he is too powerless underneath his spells to answer. “do you see the stars? they’re saying hello.”

 

although soonyoung talks down to him, remains in control, mingyu doesn’t mind. the arms pulling him closer feel safe. the stars feel safe, too, warm circles of light dancing over his skin. some move like fireflies while others remain suspended.

 

“they love you, just as i do,” the deity coos. “and they miss you sometimes, too.” a ringed planet hovers over his fingertip, taunting to mingyu’s naïve state of mind.

 

another pattern is drawn into his back, the calming spell muttered into his hair. mingyu whines. _whines_ . he wants the pretty planet to come closer, but he can’t manage to reach out. it’s never often they do this and he can see the full extent of this ability; he wants to _see_.

 

soonyoung shushes him as he brings the planet level with mingyu’s gaze, chuckling when the human’s hand twitches. “is that better?” he whispers, and the younger hums in content.

 

this is for soonyoung more than it is for mingyu. mortals don’t have powers to share. they are weak against gods and are helpless in their follies. it is only right for mingyu to be docile in his overwhelming presence.

 

deities are born with power spilling from their hands. they are secret keepers, wielders of nature, and the highest authority one may report to. they are the first and last word.

 

soonyoung is the night, the stars, and space. he is small but nonetheless capable and domineering; magic laces his every move. he is the will of the universe, the keeper of planets and the wishes made on stars that he knows will not come true. he is darkness and light coexisting in one being. he is _everything_.

 

and mingyu is his.

 

an affectionate kiss is planted on the bridge of his nose, and mingyu looks up, glistening eyes finding their way to soonyoung’s. he loves him. he wishes he could tell him that.

 

it seems that the deity already knows. soonyoung brushes his hand across the younger’s cheek and smiles. “you’re so good to me. _so_ good, baby. thank you.”

 

satisfied, mingyu’s loose grip tightens a little and he smiles with him. soonyoung giggles at his actions and the stars shine a little brighter, twinkling in the human’s vision.

 

suddenly, mingyu is pulled away from his chest, guided into a kiss. vulnerable against soonyoung’s caring touch, he melts, and the older is the only thing holding him together.

 

mingyu’s world is soonyoung—  his voice, his touch, the stars, the taste of his lips. he wants to be good for him like this. he wants to be his to calm and show the stars, to kiss and to hold. he is _his_.

 

“i love you,” soonyoung murmurs, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. he glows from the light of his stars. “let me take care of you, okay?” the pleasant feeling returns and mingyu’s thoughts are fuzzy; something akin to _‘okay’_ escapes before he closes his eyes, falling forward to rest on his chest once more.

 

the stars remain as they sleep.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ☆ i wrote this when i was tired and i think it's pretty cute so there it is


End file.
